A War For The Ages
by Never.To.Late
Summary: A prophecy has been made that will end the war between Angels and Demons. This can only happen if the two the prophecy were about live. How can they when not one but two worlds are against them. It is the war for the ages.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Sorry for all my FMA fans. I have some major writers block but this idea came to me. Any ides for my other story let me now in a message or a review. Believe me I will be forever in your debt if you can help me break this.

A War For The Ages:

Chapter 1: Demons and Angels

The head of the counsel sat with two very stubborn individuals. The Third king of the Angels and Uchiha lord of the demons. A war was raging around them for years. Even little children were taught to fight and used as weapons.

" How can you two live with yourselves?" The higher up asked.

Neither answered just sat with arms crossed and chests rising slowly.

" Look at the chaos around you. The blood shed and pain you have caused. And for what to play favorites, or to become better than the other. Wallowing in who could be the best While everywhere you turn is destruction and demise. Children lying dead in the streets and death beckoning at every door. I am ashamed of you. I chose you to keep peace but it looks like I the almighty can make mistakes greater than any mere mortal."

Still they sat not listening or replying. The higher up sighed and looked to the right. There in the corner sat two small children. One had fluffy golden blond hair and deep blues eyes. He was giggling and playing with a toy. The other had dark hair and darker eyes that stood out against his pale complexion. He sat and watched the blond warily. Suddenly the blond boy turned to the darker boy. He studied him with his tongue hanging out. The other boy just glared back. Then the blond poked the pale boy and fell back in giggles. The dark haired boy had to smile at his silly companion now. Then The blond boy held out his toy for the pale boy. The lord Uchiha and the Third King had seen this too. In a fit of rage they both reached for the children and snatched them up.

" Wait, The war that wages now ends with them. At the young age of fifteen they will fall in love and bring the peace I wanted between the Demons and the Angels," The higher up shouted.

The boys reached for each other while their fathers held them close. The blond stretched out in time to give the dark haired boy his favorite teddy bear. The pale boy snuggled close to it as it went unnoticed by the fathers. A single tear ran down both their cheeks as they realized what was happening and couldn't understand what was happening.

The fathers didn't even look back as they left the higher up behind. Swiftly she pulled back her hood and let her long pink hair flow.

" One day this blasted war will end and my daughter can come to power and work with those boys to keep peace. A world where the Angels and Demons can coincide will exist. Isn't that right, Sakura?" She cooed at her beautiful baby girl.

The girl bounced and looked tearful at the separation of the boys for she could understand that if things didn't change they were doomed.

Fifteen years later: October 31st.

" Dad, I promise I'll be home by ten. I'll get a ride with Kiba. Besides I'm fifteen now. Please can I go to the party at Neji's?" Naruto begged.

" Fifteen is what I am afraid of," The third king sighed.

" What?" Naruto asked.

" Fine but be home at ten sharp and you aren't staying home from school tomorrow if you're over tired,"His father sighed deeply again.

Naruto leaped up and thanked his dad. He quickly dialed Kiba's number to tell him that he was going and needed a ride.

The party was boring. The music blared and the snacks were quickly dwindling. Kiba had ditched Naruto for Hinata. Naruto sat and watched his friends dance quietly. A small smile played on his lips when he saw how happy they were.

"Hey," A voice sounded behind him.

" Huh?" He turned.

He spotted the boy behind him and smiled.

" Oh Sasuke it's just you," He sighed relieved.

" Yeah. What's up dobe? Why are you all alone?" Sasuke asked

" I'm just watching my friends dance with each other," Naruto smiled sadly.

" Why don't you dance?" Sasuke cast a side glance at the blond boy.

" I could counter that by asking why you're being nice to me?" Naruto looked at Sasuke full on.

" I don't know. It's just lately you remind me of someone I cared for a long time ago and I guess I get confused," Sasuke furrowed his brows.

Naruto sighed and looked down. Not the answer he wanted but what could he say. He did like Sasuke. He seemed so familiar and warm it almost made Naruto feel like they were old friends. Sasuke stared at Naruto for a second and then stood.

" Come on let's ditch this place," Sasuke announced.

" But my dad thinks I'm here and Kiba is giving me a ride home," Naruto was torn.

He really wanted to go with Sasuke. Something inside him was screaming to go. Then something was telling him don't go and not to misbehave.

" What ever, Dobe, See you around," Sasuke gave a half wave and stalked off.

Sasuke felt his heart sink as he looked back and saw Naruto frowning at him. He wanted nothing more than to go back and spend time with the object of his interest. Ever since the beginning of the month he had been feeling a strong attraction to the blond boy. He watched the pout on Naruto's lips diminish as he walked farther and farther away.

" Good bye Naruto," He sighed and bowed his head.

Sasuke got home and walked straight to his room. His brother knocked on the door.

" Hard day Bro," Itachi asked walking in.

" A bit. I guess I'm just confused," He admitted reluctantly.

" Well let me guess is it a girl?" Itachi asked.

" No," Sasuke looked down.

" A boy perhaps," Itachi watched as Sasuke shifted.

" Well," Saskue looked to the window.

" Ah, So I was right. Well let me hear it," Itachi offered.

Sasuke clutched the ragged teddy bear he had been given long ago. He explained everything to Itachi. His brother nodded thoughtfully and sighed.

" Little Bro. It's not a crime to be in love with a boy. I mean you're still you just with a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend," Itachi smiled.

He hugged his brother and went to leave.

" It's your destiny to love and be loved. I can feel it," He turned and left.

Sasuke nodded and smiled. He still held on to the raggedy old teddy bear as he slipped into a peaceful sleep.

" This can't be happening," the Uchiha lord exclaimed.

He watched his son hold the gift from the dirty blond angel close to him. His son was a demon and he'd be damned if some cloud floating son of a bitch got to him. If it was more war they wanted then by the fire below they would get it.

He prepared more demons to go and attack the blond angel named Naruto. He told them to be conspicuous about it. Wait until he was alone and then show no mercy.

El fin...

SO Will our blond Angel make it through the story or will he be killed. Find out next Chapter.

I love cliffies...

By the way sorry for the O C ness of some characters. I need them to fit the story.


	2. Chapter 2

A War For the Ages

Chapter 2: To Protect the One You Love

" Naruto. Rise and shine," His mother pulled at the blankets that held him warmly.

He grunted and sat. She smiled and patted his forehead.

" Oh dear you feel warm. Are you all right?" The worry lines on her forehead creased.

He nodded and shook his head. She left so he could dress. His mind was racing and he felt as if his feet had left the ground. He dreamed of flying amongst the bright clouds that shrouded the moon. He thought while he got ready for school.

The walk to school that morning was clumsy because he was so distracted. He stumbled and hit someone else. He looked up and his heart gave a painful squeeze.

" Oh I am so sorry," He smiled sheepishly.

" Whatever," Sasuke steadied Naruto by grasping his shoulder.

They both pulled away with a gasp as a shock of electricity ran through them. Neither was sure what it was but they both liked it. It had felt strangely good.

" Walk with me dobe," It wasn't a question and who was he to refuse.

Naruto picked up his pace and followed Sasuke. Not much was said but it was oddly comforting to be this close. They made it to school with time to spare and ended up wandering the halls just to prolong their time together.

When the bell rang they went their separate ways to class. Naruto didn't miss that Kiba had given Hinata a quick kiss before class started. Nor did he miss Neji and Tenten holding hands. He wasn't surprised. His best friend Sakura sat next to him and smiled. She sighed and looked at him.

" Guess Kiba got Hinata then," She smiled sadly.

" Sorry I know how much you liked her," I frowned.

" Hey there are plenty of other girls," she shifted in her seat and half listened to the lesson.

Most of her attention was on me as we spoke of all the things that happened since last night. She sighed and I could tell she was upset. The bell rang signaling that class was over.

" Hey s-s-s-Sakura," A timid voice sounded.

" Hiya Hinata," Sakura tried to be cheerful as always.

" Why d-d-didn't you c-c-come to the p-p-party?" She asked.

" My mom needed me to help her with something," Sakura smiled slyly.

" Oh. I l-l-looked for you e-e-everywhere," Hinata announced.

" Oh," Sakura frowned.

" Ummm c-c-can I t-t-talk to you after s-s-school today?" Hinata stuttered.

" Sure. If Naruto doesn't mind waiting for me," Sakura chuckled.

Naruto nodded and Hinata smiled.

He left and met up with Kiba.

" So did it work? I tried everything then finally convinced her to tell Sakura how she feels," Kiba smirked.

" Yes. She is going to tell her after school," Naruto grinned.

They high-fived and walked to class together.

The day dragged on for what felt like forever. Naruto met Sakura after she talked with Hinata. Sakura smiled at him.

" Guess what?" She gushed.

" What?" He asked excitedly.

" Hinata and I are going on a date this weekend. In two days I'll be on a date with my dream girl," Sakura blurted loudly.

" A little louder I don't think everyone is staring yet," Naruto grinned.

" I could just scream. I am so Happy," Sakura twirled.

They walked home talking about the date and what she would wear. It was going to be at a movie. Naruto promised to help her find her outfit later tonight. He just had to go home for dinner first.

After dinner he rushed to her house. She pulled out half her closet and they picked out a simple mini skirt with black leggings and a blue top that had green stars on it. They decided that it would clash with her pink hair though. But then again almost everything did. So with that done they hung out a bit longer and cleaned up while gossiping.

It was after nine when Naruto left. The night was dark and he could barely see. He heard someone call him and turned. Sasuke looked at him from where he was walking.

" Do you stalk me?" Naruto asked half jokingly.

" No. I like to walk at night it's so pretty," He admitted.

" That was deep," Naruto smiled.

" Well why don't I walk you home dobe. Wouldn't want you to trip and fall down," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto aimed a punch at Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke easily dodged it and grabbed Naruto's hand. They both felt the spark again and looked into each others eyes. Their moment ended quickly. A dark blue light flashed in front of them. Both of them looked at the assailant who had almost hit them. Out of instinct Sasuke pushed Naruto behind him.

He felt a pressure welling inside of him. It built until he felt about to burst. The man aimed at him and Naruto again. He raised his hands to block them and A light just as blue as the other shot out hitting the man square in the chest. Naruto felt Sasuke become weak. The man seemed to burst into thin air and disappear. Naruto caught Sasuke as he fell backwards and held him close.

" What just happened," Naruto asked.

" I don't know. Let's go before more come," Sasuke stood.

Naruto placed his arm around Sasuke's waist and helped him walk. What was this strange power that Sasuke felt when Naruto was in danger. When he felt love mix with an unquenchable power. Anything to protect the one he loved.


	3. Chapter 3

A War for the Ages

Chapter 3: Truth

Sasuke and Naruto ran as fast as they could. Naruto opened the the door to his house and slammed it shut behind them. Sasuke slumped against the wall still feeling drained from the attack.

" Naruto," A male voice called.

" Dad? We're in here," He yelled.

" We're?" He asked.

" Sasuke and I," Naruto said.

His father entered the room and stopped in his tracks. The demon had entered his house with HIS son. How could this happen. He turned to Naruto who knelt besides Sasuke and touched his shoulder gently. He watched as he realized the prophecy was about to begin. As much as he grew tired of the war his son was not to fall in love with this demon boy.

" Dad, We were attacked and Sasuke... He saved my life. I think he is sick now. What should we do?" Naruto panicked.

Saved him. But he was a demon. He was supposed to be evil and separate from the angels as is in his nature. I owe him for this. What now? I may be king of the angels but maybe he can't be that bad.

" Let's get him on the couch and take his temperature," The third king put one of Sasuke's arms on his shoulders.

Sasuke had a fever and looked paler than he usually was.

" He has used magic," The king mumbled.

" Excuse me?" Naruto looked up.

" He used magic," The third king gritted his teeth.

" How did you know?" Naruto looked amazed.

" Son, When you're friend is better we have much to speak about. I would like to see you both in my study," He offered.

Naruto nodded and went back to watching Sasuke. As he left the third king turned back and saw Naruto grasp Sasuke's hand in his own. They both smiled and for once he hated this stupid war that might separate his son from true happiness.

Sasuke shifted under the blanket and slowly opened his eyes. He was surprised when he saw azure eyes staring into his midnight ones. He thought he was asleep and began to search for his teddy bear.

" What are you doing?" Naruto chuckled lightly.

Sasuke realized he was awake and stopped looking for his bear. He blushed as he thought about how foolish he looked.

" Nothing. I just thought I lost something," He sighed.

" My dad wants to talk to us. We have to go to his study now," Naruto looked solemn.

The boys stood up and made their way to the office. Naruto knocked gently and was granted entrance.

They gazed into the face of the blond male before them. He wasn't wearing work clothes. Instead he wore a white suit and his blond hair was shining ten times more than it did in the sun.

" Sit down. We have a guest. Errr two actually," He motioned behind him at two cloaked figures.

They sat in the chairs against the wall. A little rush of fear ran through them and they scooted closer to each other.

" As you may know Magic occurred tonight. One of you boys used it and I want to know why," The figure turned towards Sasuke.

" Well I was walking home from my best friend Sakura's house and Sasuke met up with me. He decided to walk with me to keep me safe from tripping. Long story! So anyway as we were talking this man attacked us. He shot at us with blue light and Sasuke pushed me behind me. When the man shot again Sasuke put up his hands and a blue light shot from them as well hitting the man and killing him. He was weakened by it and I brought him here," Naruto explained in a rush.

He could have sworn the other cloaked figure chuckled.

" This is most serious. Arashi someone has tried to assassinate your son," The main figure spoke.

" Assassinate?" The third king and the other figure were shocked as they spoke.

" Yes. It's very lucky Sasuke was there. Arashi whether you like it or not my prophecy is falling into place," The figure spoke solemnly.

" Prophecy?" Both boys asked.

" Yes. The prophecy that will end the war of the ages. The most powerful Angel and the most powerful Demon will come to power. They will fall in love and rule the heavens, earth, and the underworld together in harmony. They will also consult with my daughter who will take my place when I step down," the figure informed them.

" What do we have to do with that?" Sasuke spoke out.

" Sasuke you're father is the lord of the underworld. Lord Uchiha! He has brought about a war with the third king of the angels. You are the Demon who will end this war," The second figure explained.

Naruto felt his heart sink a bit. So Sasuke was already taken.

" And what if I choose to turn from this fate?" Sasuke eyed Naruto who was looking crestfallen.

" Let me finish. My Naruto, You're father is the third king of the heavens. He has ever so stubbornly kept this war going and you are the Angel who will end this war," The figure explained.

Sasuke and Naruto both turned to this figure who had spoken.

" Do you accept your fates or will the war rage on for eternity?" The figure asked seriously.

Both boys looked at the figure and then back to each other. The third king watched his son look at the demon boy. Even though he hated the demons the hope in his sons eyes made him feel as if he could deal with this one.

" We accept to end this war," They never looked away from each other as they spoke.

" Well then I shall train you in magic," The second figure stood.

She walked towards them and took their hands. She studied them and saw how the magic had left a tiny mark on Sasuke's hand. She threw back her hood and shook her short pink hair out. Naruto and Sasuke looked into the most green eyes they had seen.

" Sakura?" Naruto questioned.

" I am," She giggled.

" You are the head of Earth," Sasuke questioned.

" Ah I am the next in line. However I rule over you two so behave or I'll kill you. Cha!" She grinned.

" Sakura, dear," Her mother giggled," You can't kill them. They are destined to save humanity."

" Oh yeah," Sakura laughed.

The other figure threw her hood back and shook out her long pink hair. She had on a necklace with a green gem in the middle. It caught the eyes of the boys because there fathers had ones like it. One was blue and the other was a blood red. She opened her jade eyes and looked at them.

" You've got your work cut out for you," She smiled at her daughter.

Sakura nodded and smiled again. How cool was this. Helping her best friend and his destined lover save the three worlds. Ha. She gets all the fun. Take that Ino pig.

" My son. I may not agree with this but it is your destiny to love and save the worlds. I will not stop you. I have started this foolish war and you will end it. Please be careful," The third king embraced his son.

" So when do we start?" Sasuke asked determined.

" As soon as we can," Sakura shot back.

" Let's start after school tomorrow," Naruto announced.

" In the park by the lake then," Sakura agreed.

" Bye. Meet you there," She said and then her mother and her turned on the spot.

They vanished leaving Arashi and the two boys. The third king sighed and turned to Sasuke.

" Let's get you home without me being seen," He said.

Sasuke nodded and they left. Before they left when Arashi wasn't looking Sasuke hugged Nartuo close and told him he can't wait to see him again. Naruto blushed and waved good bye. He decided the truth was way better than any day dream.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you To my Subscribers and Reviewers. I dedicate this chapter to you. Your names will be mentioned under the actual story!

A War for the Ages

Chapter 4: Magic Must Flow Between You

It was Friday and Naruto had just woken up. His hair was disheveled and he was in quite the dream-like state. According to him six forty five was to early to live. His father chuckled as he shuffled his feet to the bathroom.

" Naruto. Arashi. Breakfast is ready," His mother yelled from the kitchen.

Naruto settled to eat. His mind was remembering last night. Was it true. He and Sasuke were destined to save the world together. They were meant to be together. It took every ounce of his being not to squeal like a fan girl. He finished his breakfast, grabbed his book bag, and dashed out the door yelling goodbye. His mother and father watched his retreating figure. She looked at her husband and took his hand.

" Arashi, he'll be fine. He is your son," She linked their fingers.

" I know," He kissed her forehead gently.

" I love you. See you after work," She smiled and kissed his lips quickly.

" Yes. I love you too," He smiled and waved.

It was amazing that after sixteen years she still blushed when he kissed her.

" Naruto," A voice yelled.

" Hey Sakura," Naruto waved.

" Hey, So guess what? I have a big surprise for you and Sasuke after school. Are you excited about magic practice?" She spoke fast.

" Woah calm down," He put his hands on her shoulders.

" Don't look now but Mr. Perfect is coming this way," She giggled.

Naruto turned his head. Sakura smacked his arm.

" I said don't look," She giggled again.

Sasuke didn't say hi. He walked up to them and as if on cue they followed him. Naruto looked at him and he turned. A smirk formed on his face when he realized Naruto was watching him. Sasuke was only human and human instinct has this need to impress people you know. Well gravity had other plans. Sasuke tripped because he was not paying attention to where he was walking. This caused him to stumble forward. Well human instinct also has this way of making others want to help unfortunate people. Naruto reached out and locked his arms around Sasuke to stop the boy from falling.

" Smooth," Sakura laughed out loud.

Naruto giggled too but Sasuke scowled.

His pride and ego were hurt now. Naruto made it better with a shy kiss on the cheek. Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt Naruto's warm lips on his skin. The blond shyly returned to his position next to Sakura who was laughing so hard she was crying.

Sasuke smiled a little; which was rare for him. They arrived to school a little early and hung out before the bell. Sakura caught sight of Hinata and bid them goodbye to go catch her crush. Sasuke looked at Naruto and seemed to be thinking of something. Silently and without warning he leaned forward and kissed him quickly on the lips. Naruto gasped and then touched his lips. Sasuke made a weird face and then chuckled at the looked the blond was giving him.

" See you later," He said and walked to his locker.

Naruto stood there a bit longer and watched the boy leave.

" Wow Naruto. Your face is redder then a tomato," Kiba pointed out.

" Huh?," Naruto snapped back to reality.

"I said your face is really red. What happened?" Kiba asked.

" I just met my dream guy," Naruto sighed.

" I thought you were holding out for that guy you met when you were a baby," Kiba announced.

" I think I found him. I just need to check," Naruto offered.

" Come on lover boy. Time for class," Kiba tugged Naruto's sleeve.

Naruto followed. The classes went quickly today though Naruto didn't pay attention to any of it. When the bell rang he dashed to his locker and then went to meet Sakura. She was at Hinata's locker with her. They both wore equal smiles and were talking. He decided no to interrupt. Sakura spotted him and waved him over.

" Ready to go?" She asked.

" Yeah," He answered.

" Come on Hinata," She took the other girls hand.

" Wait what?" Naruto asked.

" She is part of the surprise," Sakura announced.

They walked to meet Sasuke in the park. The huge fountain came into view and they stopped. Sasuke was sitting on the edge of it watching the water pour down. Sakura looked around the secluded area and smiled.

" Let's begin," She announced.

Hinata stepped forward and took a stance.

" You will be dueling with Hinata first. This is to test your limits," Sakura smiled.

" Dueling her but why?" Naruto looked worried.

" Let's show them Hinata. The magic has to flow through you," Sakura smirked.

Hinata nodded as Sakura took her stance. Sakura put her hands together and bowed her head. A green light shot out of her hands. Hinata Made a circular motion with her hands and a purple shield deflected the spell. She countered it with her own spell. Sakura let it hit her on the arms. The boys watched as it left a burn on her.

" Oh Sakura. A-a-are you o-o-okay?" Hinata rushed to her.

Sakura smiled and nodded. Hinata put her hand on the burn and concentrated on one word.

" Heal," She ordered.

A purple stream covered the burn and then faded. Where the mark was supposed to be was nothing. Both boys stared in amazement.

" How?" Sasuke dared to ask.

" Lord Hiashi's daughter. Hinata Hyuuga. The ruler of all three worlds!" Sakura smiled.

" No way," Naruto looked at the meek girl.

She nodded and smiled lightly. Sakura took Hinata's hands so they were facing each other.

" When you two are truly one. Only when are ready will you be able to do this," She squeezed Hinata's hands.

Both girls shut their eyes and two streams of light shot up. They entwined with each other. Almost as if dancing and Hinata spoke.

" This is d-d-deadly if it t-t-touches the e-e-enemy," She informed them.

" Naruto, You will duel with me," Sakura stopped the spell.

Naruto went with Sakura. Sasuke stood to practice with Hinata. Both boys were spent within an hour.

" It's normal. We will have to teach you about spells and how to build up power next time. For now I'm hungry so let's go home and eat," Sakura announced.

She hugged Naruto goodbye. Then Sasuke hugged her goodbye too. She and Hinata left hand in hand. Naruto looked at Sasuke. The boys shuffled their feet wanting to prolong their time together. Neither spoke for a while.

" Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked.

" What?" Sasuke looked at him.

" Have we met before school. Maybe when we were really young?" Naruto blurted out.

" Hmmmm. It's possible," Sasuke felt it too.

" Hey let's go to my house. My parents are out and I want to let you meet Itachi," Sasuke offered.

Naruto nodded. They arrived on the doorstep in a few minutes. Sasuke knocked and Itachi answered.

He smiled when he saw Naruto.

" Oh Sasuke. You brought home a friend," He smiled.

" Yeah, This is Naruto," Sasuke introduced them.

" Well I just finished dinner. Come in," Itachi let them pass through the door.

They both stepped forward. Sasuke led Naruto to his room first. Something about showing him homework. Naruto sat on the bed. He smiled at the quaint room. It was plain with plain furniture. He almost expected it to be black. Naruto laid back on the bed and felt something underneath him. He pulled it out. It was a teddy bear that had been hugged within an inch of it's life.

" This is my bear," Naruto announced.

" You're him," Sasuke turned.

" I thought I'd never find you," Naruto ushered.

" So this proves it. We have met before and then been kept apart. We really are destined to do this," Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded and smiled.

" Dinner," Itachi yelled up the stairs.

After the interesting meal in which Itachi practically ran a military background check on Naruto Sasuke decided to walk the blond home. They stopped in front of his house.

" I'll see you on Monday," Naruto offered and turned to leave.

Sasuke stopped him.

" Wait you want to do something tomorrow?" Sasuke ducked his head.

" Sure. Maybe go to the park or see a movie," Naruto smiled.

Sasuke nodded and then instinct kicked in again. He lowered his face towards Naruto and gently brushed their lips together. Naruto froze then locked his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed back. It was a shy, quick kiss but both of them enjoyed it.

" See you tomorrow," Naruto yelled before shutting the door.

He ran to the window and watched Sasuke walk away. He felt light than air. The magic was definitely felt the magic flowing after that kiss.

Thank you to Shadowofhope666 for reviewing. Thank you Elemental FoxGoddess for putting me on author alert, favorite author, story alert, and favorite stories list. Thank you KatanaPrincess for putting me on story alert. Hope you all like this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

A War for the Ages

Chapter 5: Hold On Tight

Sasuke tossed in his bed. Sleep was not coming to him easily. Naruto's name ran in his head. He still felt the boys warm hand in his and the soft pressure of the kiss. He squeezed his teddy bear tighter. He looked at the clock next to his bed. It read five forty five a.m.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he rolled over again. It was to much for him. He rolled out of bed and threw on a shirt. He laced his sneakers. Gently he shut the door behind him and began to walk. The street was dark and quiet. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets and sped up to escape the night chill in the air. His breath came in white puffs in front of his face.

His legs unconsciously carried him to Naruto's house. He looked at the door and smiled a real smile. A rare feat for the normally brooding Uchiha. Naruto was like his sunshine when everything was going wrong. Even before now when they fought or just sat quietly it was the same. He smiled and picked up a few pebbles from the front lawn. Which one was the dobe's window.

He took a guess and threw a pebble. Nothing. He aimed and threw again. A light went on and Naruto popped his head out the window.

" Sasuke?" The blond questioned.

" Yeah. Come out for a walk dobe," He said.

" Dobe. You're still calling me that?" Naruto looked irritated.

" Yes. Coming?" Sasuke turned.

" It's cold!" Naruto answered.

" It's November. Of course it's cold. Get a jacket." Sasuke told him.

" Fine. I'll be right there," Naruto shut his window.

Sasuke smirked. Naruto opened his door five minutes later. He was clad in jeans a sweatshirt. He had sneakers on and his hair was a disaster but it looked cute. He slipped his cold hand into Sasuke warm one. Sasuke put their hands in his pocket. The blond smiled up at him. The beginning of the walk was peaceful and quiet. Naruto spoke first.

" So what do I owe this early morning visit too?" He asked.

" Well I was bored and wanted company,"He stared ahead.

" So I guess everyone else was busy," Naruto looked down.

" Nope. You were my first stop," Sasuke smirked at Naruto.

The blond blushed. He realized that things were changing. He smiled as they neared the park. They stood and watched the sun come up while the leaves flurried to the ground from the trees above them. The golden light illuminated their faces and cast beautiful shadows on the dark concrete. They moved so Sasuke was holding Naruto. His arms wrapped tightly around the smaller boy. Naruto smiled and leaned into him. It was a half an hour before they even moved.

" So should we go back?" Sasuke asked.

" I guess," Naruto hesitated.

Sasuke took his hand and began to walk. He followed feeling a bit sad that the perfection had to end. When they arrived back at Naruto's house Sasuke bent forward. He placed a small chaste kiss on Naruto's lips and then watched him go back inside. He then started to walk to his house. The short walk was consumed with the thoughts of Naruto.

" Where were you?" His father questioned as he walked in.

" Out for a run," Sasuke scowled.

" That's my boy. Have to keep fit like your old man," His father replied.

Behind him Itachi covered his mouth so he wouldn't laugh which cause Sasuke to smile.

" Go get changed. Your mother made breakfast," He said.

Sasuke nodded and Itachi followed when their father wasn't looking.

" So you were with Naruto," It wasn't a question.

" Yeah," Sasuke smiled.

" Woah an actual smile! I think it's love," Itachi faked a swoon.

Sasuke threw a pillow at him.

" But is he the one?" Itachi asked.

" Yes. That bear remember it? He was the one who gave it to me," Sasuke informed his brother.

" Dad is planning to kill him. I know you know everything. We need to make sure he is safe," Itachi informed Sasuke.

" We?" Sasuke asked.

" If you love him and he loves you I will help," Itachi said.

They thought for a while. The only thing they could come up with was for them to make sure Naruto's father knew everything and had updates.

" I'll be the messenger," Itachi offered.

" Good. We will meet him today," Sasuke told his brother.

" Do you think dad will... Try to ... off us too? You know for fraternizing," Itachi asked slowly.

" He might but it will be worth it in the end. We will win peace," Sasuke looked determined.

His brother chuckled and ruffled his hair softly. They went down for breakfast after Sasuke changed. Both boys were quiet as usual. After breakfast they both headed out. The way to Naruto's house was to easily tracked. They took a back road and arrived a few minutes later. Naruto answered on the first knock. He blushed when he saw Sasuke standing there in new clothes.

" May we come in?" Itachi asked politely.

Naruto moved aside and let them in. They were greeted by Mrs. Uzumaki.

" Naruto who are your mew friends?" She inquired happily.

" This is Itachi and that is Sasuke...," Naruto answered.

" Oh," His mother giggled.

Itachi waved and Sasuke smiled awkwardly.

" This is the famous Sasuke?" She giggled.

" Mom," Naruto blushed as Sasuke looked at him questioningly.

" We're here to talk to Mr. Uzimaki. It's urgent business," Itachi offered kindly.

" He's in his office. Naru can show you where it is," She smiled.

Naruto nodded and began to walk. Itachi went in while Naruto and Sasuke waited outside. Naruto shuffled his feet and stared at his carpet.

" So you told your mom about me," Sasuke smirked.

" Yeah. I am best friends with her," He still looked down shyly.

" Come on," Sasuke took Naruto's hand.

They walked to his bedroom. Sasuke stood in front of the window and wrapped his arms around Naruto again.

The blond boy snuggled closer and sighed happily.

" What are you thinking, Naruto?" Sasuke wondered out loud.

" Don't let go. Please!" Naruto mumbled.

" I don't intend to," Sasuke smirked into Naruto's blond hair.

There was a knock on the door. Then Naruto's mom yelled up the stairs.

" Sakura is here for you Naruto. Someone is with her too. I'll make cookies," She shouted.

" Send them up," Naruto shouted back.

He heard footsteps running up the steps noisily. His door crashed against the wall.

" Naruto, We've got trouble!" Sakura announced.


	6. Chapter 6

First Things First. Thanks for all the reviews and adds. Also Happy Thanksgiving. Hope you are liking it.

I also forgot my disclaimer so here it is. I own nothing at all but the idea.

A War For the Ages

Chapter 6: Hear Me Cry

Naruto and Sasuke both stared at Sakura in shock.

" What is it?" Naruto turned in Sasuke's arms.

" The angels. They are revolting against your father and staging an uprising against the demons. This is becoming very serious. In hours both races will flood the Earth and fight amongst us humans. Lord Hiashi and your father have tried to stop them. They were both injured. Sasuke, Your father has prepared the demons. He is prepared to kill anyone in his way. It is up to us to stop them," Sakura explained.

The boys parted from each other and stared in shock again. They looked at each other and for a second thought it was hopeless to try. However, determination returned in a minute and they began to practice magic furiously. They had much to learn in mere hours. They were tired but that didn't matter.

Itachi had decided to help. Surprisingly he knew a lot more than they did. The war was quickly approaching and their nerves were ready to burst. Then it was heard. The bugle call of the angels approaching. Time was of the essence as they hurried out into the streets. It was clear the angels were invading on clouds and white horses. The demons were coming as well riding chariots of fire and smoky black horses.

Naruto watched with growing apprehension as they came closer. The head of each race was scowling and dressed in the finest armor. Swords were drawn and flags waved proudly. The earth seemed to change before their eyes. It quickly became an open field. Humans stared wide eyed as another bugle sounded. They thought themselves dreaming. Humans began to run and scream. Amidst the chaos Sasuke and Naruto were separated.

Naruto began to panic. He looked frantically for his boyfriend.

" Sasuke!" He screamed.

There was no answer. The angels were upon him now but he didn't move. He stood and faced them.

" Stop!," He screamed

He was surprised when they halted before him. For a small boy he had powerful lungs. He stared at them.

" What are you doing. Is it in your nature to hunt down another race because your leader opposes you. He gave you orders and you did not follow. You have injured your king and now you are ruining the Earth," He screamed over their shouts.

" You have betrayed us as well little one. You and that demon thought life would be easy if you were together. You thought peace would come. Peace can never come between us and those animals. Have you lost your mind?" The leaders of the army spoke.

" I didn't even know you existed until a few days ago and now you tell me I expect to much from you," He demanded.

The angels stared back. Some nodded, others looked fearful. Naruto began to quiver. He felt a power coursing through his body. It was so strong he could barely contain it. When he turned he saw Sasuke.

Sasuke stood before the demons. He looked around and called out for Naruto again. He had lost the little blond in the stampede of humans. Now the demons stopped in front of him.

" Lost little one?" The head asked in a hiss.

" I am not," He answered still looking around.

" Fight with us. Forget your little angel boy. He means nothing. We have men and women alike in our home. Servants who will do anything you ask. We have riches beyond your wildest dreams and exotic beauties that many would sell their souls to see. In fact many have," Hissed the leader again.

Sasuke glared at him. His temper was rising as he thought of Naruto alone. He saw Sakura and Hinata already engaged in battle with some of the demons and angels. Itachi was helping the humans to safety and using his magic to build a dome around them. Where was his boyfriend?

He turned and saw Naruto looking at him. A strange opaque light surrounded him. He looked as if he was fading into the magic inside of him. Sasuke looked at his own hands and saw the blue surrounding them. The angels had passed Naruto and the demons had done the same to Sasuke.

The boys started towards each other but they were stopped by a line of warriors from each side.

" NARUTO!" Sasuke cried out.

" SASUKE!" Naruto cried in return.

Sasuke picked up a sword that had been dropped by a fallen warrior. He began to slash wildly at the demons in his way. The last one standing turned just in time to have his head cut clean off by the blade. Sasuke looked at the blood on the sword and began to cry at what he had done.

" Naruto," he whispered.

" I'm here," Someone whispered wrapping him in their arms.

" Naruto," He clung to the other boys arms.

The battle raged on and they heard Sakura scream. It was enough. This fighting had to stop.

Bowing their heads, they put their palms together. Their fingers slipped and laced with each other. The magic emanating from them was visible. The opaque combined with the blue creating a frosty sapphire that shot up and into the air. It settled over the fighting armies and then in a flash of blinding light it washed them apart. The boys were rising. Their feet quickly left the ground and they shut their eyes letting the magic flow. It washed through them and out of them. The angels looked on in fear, While the demons ceased and watched, also with weary eyes.

It was then that both sides realized that if these two young boys could find love and be with one and other in peace despite what they were than why couldn't they. What were they fighting for anyway?

" We command that you stop. As your new leaders we command that you stop this fighting and slaying of innocent lives. We do not owe you an explanation as to why just a promise that if you disobey your life will not be spared," The boys spoke in oddly conjoined voices.

" Their using to much magic," Hinata said.

" They could lose all power and ... and," Sakura began to cry also.

" Die," Itachi finished in a whisper.

The magic was wearing off and both boys began to fall steadily back to earth. Neither woke as their bodies fell and their hands slipped from each others. Sakura rushed forward, as did Hinata.

" Naruto!" She screamed as she caught him.

" Sasuke!" Hinata screamed as Sasuke fell into her.

" No pulse," Itachi knelt over Naruto.

" No pulse either," He touched his brothers cold skin.

" My son," the demon lord screamed.

" Don't touch him," Itachi yelled with venom in his voice.

"Wh-?" His father began.

" This is your fault. All of you. How could you do this? Two young boys whose only crime was loving each other and because of your insolence and stupidity they can't even live anymore," Itachi's voice was rich with emotion," I hate you all. Every last one of you. My brother and his precious lover."

He knelt between the two sobbing girls and the bodies of the boys. He touched their cheeks and felt the tears that had been there from when they were separated. At least that would never happen again. They would be together forever now.

Itachi threw his head back and screamed. He screamed and the girls joined him. Eventually all of them were screaming into the sky hoping the boys would hear their cries.

Sasuke felt a warm hand on his and turned. Naruto lay next to him. They were in a warm bed and had been treated.

" Welcome, my children, to the realm of Shadows," A motherly voice said.

" Where?" Naruto asked.

" It is a place inside of yourselves where you go to gain energy. It means you were close to death and now you have stored yourselves away to get better. You will remain like this for a few minutes and then return to your bodies," She explained.

The boys looked at each other again. Nothing was hard to believe anymore. They shut their eyes and let their hands linger on each others. After a few minutes they felt as if they were being jerked back up.

They shifted in the girls laps. Sakura and Hinata looked down. Itachi looked too and saw them move again.

" They live," He shouted.

Sasuke sat up first. He grabbed Naruto and held him close as Naruto returned and placed his arms around Sasuke.

Cheers went up around them again. They smiled into the kiss they shared. This was it the moment they had been waiting for. The reign of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki would begin.


End file.
